Maybe, Just Maybe
by Irrelevancy
Summary: Not cuter, no," he said, brushing his lips along her cheekbone. "But definitely, a lot more beautiful..." Jalex. OneShot. Not really a sequel to "Where did we go wrong?" End of Justin's Little Sister


******A/N: Due to the enormous amount of positive feedback I've been getting for "Where did we go wrong?" I decided to write another oneshot~~**

******Well, and i've been bedridden with the flu all day, watching WOWP**

******x33**

******This is like, the end to Justin's Little Sister**

******seeing that was playing today**

******So yup~~~**

******It's kinda suckish though, seeing my muse went on vacation...**

******0.0**

******Shouldn't have told you that**

******So yup, here it is!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

"I-I w-w-want my big brother b-b-back!" Justin mocked. Alex wanted to be mad. She honestly did. But there was just some part of finally seeing her big brother back again that kept her from forcing the grin off her face. But it'd be weird if she didn't reply…

"N-No… I was just afraid I'd be uh, bumping into you all the time…!"

Yeah, that sounds about right.

Unfortunately, the classic Alex-excuse could fool anyone _but_ Justin. Alex could only just keep from giggling out loud and force her lips into a frown. But she knew if her brother could stop mock-sobbing for a few second and looked into her eyes, they'd be sparkling, and there would be no hope of salvaging her tough image. But it was starting to kind of annoy Alex, his ridiculing crying that was a pathetic copy of hers. So, to save _that_…

"Oomph!" The grin came back at Justin's grunt when the pillow hit him in the face.

Oh yeah. Revenge is sweet.

But Gods, he kept going and going and going…

…And going and going and going… Alex couldn't take it anymore. She jumped on Justin, and started whamming him with the pillow. The mock-cries gradually turned into laughter, and the wizard was surprised to find that his laughter and hers together sounded strangely melodic, almost as surprised as she was when she found that she was laughing along with him.

"Alright, alright! Alex! Stop!" Justin panted between hits. But Alex wasn't going to stop any time soon. Not if it'll stop the breathless laughs escaping from her big brother's mouth, from between those perfectly kissable lips…

"ALEX!"

"Huh? What?!" The combined shock of Justin's yell and her own thoughts made her arms freeze in mid-smack; something Justin was incredibly grateful of.

"…Stop it," the wizard panted once he caught his breath. Despite his serious words, there was still a big grin on his face. Alex suddenly felt like tousling that already-tousled chestnut hair he inherited from their mother…

"Alex! Wake up! Hello!"

The teen blinked to find Justin snapping his fingers in front of her face, which she quickly wove away in irritation.

"What's with you?" he huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Alex could see the worried look in his eyes though. Those mesmerizing, deep and intelligent eyes…

Stop it now, Alex. Stop with whatever teenage thing you're going through.

"Nothing…!" she quickly amended, standing up a bit too quickly. A wave of nausea seeped through her and she felt herself stumbling. Stumbling right into her big brother's arms.

"Alex! Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Justin asked as he hoisted her into his arms. Despite his appearance, Alex mused, he was pretty strong. She was so caught up in her reverie she almost didn't hear Justin's next words. "Did you stay up all night again? Wait a minute… Did you mess with my toothpaste again?!"

"No!" she gasped, putting on an offended expression. "I would _never_ stay up all night! I need my beauty sleep, you know."

Justin only rolled his eyes in response and started walking towards the stairs, but paused in mid-step.

"Wait a minute," he muttered. "You didn't deny messing with my toothpaste. Wait another minute!" Justin turned towards her with an accusing look. "Max dropped the flour sack in my room this morning to distract me! You're in it with him!"

"Uh, _he_'s in it with _me_. Did you think _Max_ would come up with such a brilliant prank like that?" Alex scoffed. Justin didn't reply, but only kept staring at her in that reproving stare. "So what!? Just don't use it then!"

"Yeah, yeah." The wizard rolled his eyes again, but this time, Alex could make out a devious hint in it. "I'll get Max to use it instead… I'll tell him… I'll tell him that you accidentally put the…"

"Elmer's Glue."

"…Elmer's Glue in his toothpaste, and so he'll switch with me!"

Alex could only stare in disbelief at the utter stupidity of his plan. For a genius, he sure was dumb. But well, looking extremely cute in the process…

"How about…" she started, directing him away from his momentary bliss of his own moronic genius. "You switch the labels on your toothpastes so he'll use your's instead of his own?"

"…Or I could do that." If one looked hard enough, past Justin's disgruntled look, there was a sense of admiration. Of course, his little sister, the evil genius.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Justin started walking again. Alex snuggled into his chest, and felt a sense of calm only a big brother could provide for his little sister. A sense of déjà vu came before her as she remembered how in the past, before her evil genius side took over, Justin would hold her all the time, cooing at how adorable she was, and stubbornly holding her up despite his lack of strength at doing so.

"What are you smiling about?"

Without realizing it, Alex had been grinning as she cuddled up against Justin. Quickly, she wiped the smile off her lips, searching her mind for an excuse. But she didn't needed it, as the older teen continued to speak.

"…I've missed you," he smiled, more to himself than her, but Alex was surprised to hear it all the same.

"Missed me? I've been here everyday."

"I meant holding you," he said, shifting Alex a bit to open her door. The girl was too shocked to say anything. Justin wasn't really one to confront his little sister about anything. Relationship advice, sure. But when was the last time he told her something like this?

"You were so cute as a baby," Justin sighed. "Why did you have to grow up?"

"Hey! I'm just as cute as I was then!" Alex replied, smacking him playfully in the chest. "And, if I do say so myself, cuter."

"Not cuter, no," he replied bluntly as he set her on the bed, pulling the blankets up and tucking her in. Alex was just about to retort when she met his warm brown eyes. She saw him come closer, and closer. Then, she felt the feather light brush of his lips against her skin for a brief second. So brief, that she feared she only imagined it. But the look in his eyes told her otherwise. "But definitely, a lot more beautiful."

And, with that, Justin left the room, leaving his little sister behind, pondering exactly why he kissed her on her cheek, like Riley and Dean would do, and what exactly is this warm feeling blossoming from her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I kinda leave you hanging each and everytime, eh?**

**...**

**Ah well anyways~~!!!**

**I'm gonna edit WDWGW**

**'cause when I read it over the other day, it felt so damn _awkward_**

**I'll do my best...**

**Maybe I'll read this one over and edit it again**

**...*thinking of work***

***headdesk*  
**

**And you'll be glad to know (maybe) that there'll be another oneshot coming~~~**

**kinda angsty though, the way I see it...**

**Eh, I'll do my best**

**I'm best at darkfics afterall~~**

**Review~~!!  
**


End file.
